emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6767 (15th January 2014)
Plot Cain tells the Dingles he's got them a new lawyer. Samson asks when Sam is coming home. Lisa lies that he's off looking for work. Alicia wants to take David for a meal and Leyla offers to look after the shop again. Jacob complains of feeling sick while on the way to school. Charity tells Declan that she told Rachel the truth and is blackmailing her into taking the blame to get Sam out of prison. Declan is livid that Charity told her that he started the fire. Harriet shares her ideas for the church with Bob and Brenda and manages to upset Brenda again. She also asks after Sam to Zak and inadvertently manages to upset him too. Rachel confides in Ali that Charity is setting Sam up and is now blackmailing her into taking the rap. Alicia ignores a phonecall from Leyla. Georgia mentions to Brenda that she's going to Canada to visit Nikhil and Molly. Brenda's disappointed as she reveals she can't go until she's received the all-clear. In an attempt to cheer her up, Georgia invites her into town with her to buy some presents she can take over for her. Ali storms around to Pear Tree Cottage with Rachel to confront Charity. She threatens to tell the whole village about her blackmail attempt but Charity threatens to sue her for slander. Ali can't believe Rachel's actually thinking about going through with it. Brenda arrives back from her shopping trip with presents for Molly and an expensive-looking handbag she says she bought on impulse but isn't sure if it's her. Kerry's gobsmacked when Brenda tells her she can have it. David's concerned when he returns to the shop to discover it locked and Leyla gone. Leyla arrives back with Jacob from school, following a phone call from his teacher saying he wasn't well. She says she tried to get hold of Alicia but couldn't. Declan's furious when he finds out that Rachel has confided in Ali. He panics Charity when he suggests they could have been recording her, but she is sure they weren't. Declan assures her that if her plan backfires and he goes down, he'll take her with him. Rachel and Cain visit Sam in prison, who has already been assaulted by somebody. Charity takes the opportunity to stir things with Jai, telling him that if Sam does go down it probably won't be long before Rachel meets somebody else and leaves the village with Archie. Ashley tries to reassure Harriet who's down that she seems to be offending people rather than helping them; he offers to help her. Georgia recognises Kerry with the bag that Brenda was looking at in a shop and Kerry realises it must have cost her a fortune, she starts to question how Brenda afforded it. With Charity's words still fresh in his mind, Jai tells Rachel he's going for custody of Archie. Rachel's gutted. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Reception/office, exterior *David's - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Public area, kitchen *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen/stairs *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office, staff room *Prison - Visiting room Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,410,000 (24th place) Memorable dialogue Ashley Thomas: "I'll have a word." Sandy Thomas: "I'll have a brandy." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes